Pupysoo series: Morning Habits
by sparkywow
Summary: Di setiap pagi selalu ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh sejoli yang sedang kasmaran ini. Baekhyun-Kyungsoo. Baeksoo


Title: Morning Habits

Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo

ENJOY!

.

.

.

**Monday.**

Pagi hari itu terlihat seorang Byun Baekhyun tertidur pulas di kasurnya sendirian. Matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan, dan tangannya mulai meraba-raba tempat di sekitarnya.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia bingung. Dimana anak anjing kesayangannya?

Hidungnya mencium wangi rempah-rempah dan akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa anak anjingnya sedang memasakkan makanan paling nikmat untuknya. Ia bergelung untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian bangun, dan mengarahkan langkahnya ke meja makan.

Ia berkeliling meja makan dan mencari anjingnya, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya dimanapun dan hanya menemukan selembar celemek bergambar tulang-tulangan di atas lantai.

"eh puppysoo, dimana kamu?"

"soo-iee?"

Lalu dari bawah celemek tersebut muncul sebuah bulatan berbulu dengan dua mata seperti mutiara hitam pekat yang besar, diikuti dengan moncong agak pesek dengan hidung dan lidah yang menjulur.

Byun Baekhyun is officially dead.

Baekhyun sangat tidak tahan dengan wajah imut anjing manis nya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya.

"uuhhh.. apakah sudah lebih dari setengah jam kamu memasak? Untung saja masakanmu sudah matang."

Kyungsoo yang senang karena ia digendong hanya mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan menjilati pipi Baekhyun gantengnya.

"ayo kita makan" Baekhyun berucap sambil meletakkan Kyungsoo kembali ke lantai. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo malah berjalan ke tempat-makan-untuk-anjing- nya, dan memakan kudapan dari situ. Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya dan makan nasi goreng kimchi bikinan anjing manisnya.

.

.

.

**Tuesday.**

Pagi hari itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo – dalam bentuk anjingnya- baru pulang dari jalan-jalan pagi mereka. Baekhyun merasa bahwa badannya lengket, dan ia juga merasa bahwa bulu Kyungsoo tidak seputih biasanya. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo mandi bersama.

"puppysoo, ayo mandi"

Baekhyun mengangkat Kyungsoo ke gendongannya lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mulai melucuti kaos yang ia kenakan dan melepas celana trainingnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu berbalik arah ingin pergi

"Mau kemana puppysoo?"

Gawat. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada di gendongannya dan waktu Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah, ia melihat bahwa Baekhyun sudah telanjang seluruhnya.

Dan Kyungsoo sukses melemas dalam gendongan Baekhyunnya karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

**Wednesday. **

**Thursday. **

**Friday. **

**Saturday.**

Di setiap pagi hari, hal-hal tersebut diatas selalu terulang. Namun, ada yang berbeda waktu hari Minggu tiba.

**Sunday.**

Di pagi hari Minggu yang cerah ini, Byun Baekhyun terlihat masih tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan saliva yang menetes dari mulutnya. Di sampingnya, terbaring seekor anjing manis berbulu putih yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya, namun ia memiliki suatu kegiatan lain yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Mengagumi wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengerang dalam tidurnya dan bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan, lalu ia mulai terengah-engah dan membuka matanya.

"Hahh.. hahh.. Kyung?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas dan mengarahkan pandangan Kyungsoo ke bagian selatannya.

Sial.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke depan selangkangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menurunkan celananya. Kyungsoo mulai menjilati batang panjang yang sudah setengah tegak dan mengeluarkan cairan itu.

"nghhh.. begitu, Kyung.. anak pintar"

Baekhyun mengerang sambil memegang kepala anjing mungilnya.

Kyungsoo memainkannya dengan lidah dan giginya, dan Baekhyun merasa keenakan.

Lalu ia memutar badan Kyungsoo dan menggelitiki anus Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo berubah menjadi manusia.

"Baekkiehhh…" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendesah.

Baekhyun menindih Kyungsoo dan mulai menciumi kening, mata, dan mulai melumat bibir penuh itu.

"mhhh..Baekkieh" Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan lumatan Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi.

Baekhyun memulai butterfly kissnya lagi.

Kening.

Mata.

Kedua pipi.

Bibir penuh sewarna cherry.

Kemudian ia memulai invasinya di leher putih yang menggoda, dan membubuhkan warna kemerahan sebagai tanda bahwa anjing manis ini hanya miliknya seorang.

"Kyungiee.. aku mencintaimu"

"mhhh..nado..haaa"

Ciuman itu mulai turun ke area dada putih milik kekasihnya, dan Baekhyun mulai menjilati dan menggigit kecil kedua tonjolan merah menggoda yang sudah keras itu.

"nhhhahhh.. Baekkieehhh..terusshhh"

Kyungsoo merasakan penisnya mulai tegak, dan ia meraba-raba punggung Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Lumatan itu berpindah dari satu puting ke puting lainnya.

Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri.

Begitu terus hingga Kyungsoo menarik kepala Baekhyun dari dadanya dan mencium bibir tipis yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Baekkiee… Kyungie sudah tidak tahan…"

Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan penis anjing mungilnya itu. Ia membelai lembut penis itu dan mulai menjilatinya dari pangkal hingga ke ujungnya.

Asin ia rasakan dari cairan yang keluar dari penis imut tersebut.

"Baekhhh"

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan desahannya dan ia mulai menjambaki rambut Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasannya.

"mhhh..Baekkiehhh…"

Dan keluarlah cairan putih tersebut yang ditelan seluruhnya oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyung..aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

"nghhh..ma..masukkan, Baek. Kyungie siap." Kyungsoo berucap dengan malu-malu dan sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Lalu ia mengendusi lubang mengkerut yang berkedut-kedut itu seperti ingin cepat-cepat dirasuki. Ia menjilat lubang itu yang membuahkan erangan manis dari kekasih manisnya itu.

"nhhh.. Baekhh.. gelihhhh"

Baekhyun mulai memasukkan 1 digit jarinya dengan susah payah karena lubang anjing manisnya ini menghimpitnya sangat kuat.

"Rileks, Kyungie.. Holemu menjepitku"

Setelah hole itu sedikit melebar, Baekhyun memasukkan jari keduanya dan melakukan gerak seperti menggaruk di dalam sana

"AHH.. Baekhhhh..uhmmm"

Desahan-desahan nikmat itu mengalir dari mulut anjing manis itu dan ia juga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, sampai saat dimana Baekhyun menjepit sesuatu di antara kedua jarinya.

"ANGHHHH.. DI..DISANAHHH..UHHH"

Yes. Dan Baekhyun berjanji akan memuaskan anjing manisnya ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan kegiatan panas di ranjangnya dan sekarang mereka sedang berbaring dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk Kyungsoo dan penis yang masih tertanam di dalam hole mungil kekasih manisnya itu.

"apakah enak, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo yang malu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada hangat Baekhyun dan mengangguk pelan.

"aku membencimu, byunbaek sialan"

"aku juga mencintaimu, puppysoo".

.

.

.

**END.**

.

.

.

A/N:

Nah, here we go.. Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa!

Hai guys, sudah lama saya ndak nulis ff, dan ini adalah salah satu karya saya dari puppysoo series .

Saya bukan orang yang suka memaksa untuk review, tapi kalau kalian berkenan dan demi kemajuan saya dalam menulis fanfic, atau ada rekomendasi untuk fic selanjutnya, kalian bias meninggalkan review di sini.

Kalau kalian ingin saya membuat fic dengan pairing Baeksoo dan masih di dalam series puppysoo, dan memiliki ide tentang temanya, silakan tinggalkan review atau bisa PM saya! You are welcomed, guys.

Lastly, thank you buat semua yang sudah support saya dengan memberikan review di fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Saya menghargai kalian semua.

Thank you, guys!


End file.
